Inferno
by Alrye
Summary: The oneshot I promised at the end of Twisted Fate: Who knew going to a club could be so much trouble and yet so much pleasure? Well if you ask Yoh, he'll just smile and shrug. Yaoi, minor drug and alcolhol use, minor gore and minor rape.


HEY! Alrye here! I have finally been raped by the Hao Plunnies and this is what I got!

Disclaimer: Me own shaman king? In my dreams!

Warnings: Yaoi, attempted rape, minor drug use, alcohol, minor gore and anything that came to mind.

* * *

Inferno

It was dark outside, the quiet forest surrounding his house made him feel at peace, but as the moon began to rise his peaceful dream became more erratic. He tossed and turned, sweat building up on his temples and body as he panted and gasped as if he were being chased by some unseen force. He cried out and moaned in pain, his body arching on the bed as he gasped, kicking his feet harder and harder trying to escape the dream before at last he arched into the air, screaming as wolf howls were heard out in the distance.

After his body settled back onto the bed, he opened his eyes and shot up with a gasp, his hand flying up to his shoulder where if one looked carefully a white scar had formed from when he had been attacked and bitten as a child.

'Oh god... why won't it stop!' He thought as he shakily got up from his bed and walked over to the calendar. It happened again for the 30th night in a row!

He walked over to his window and opened the shutters and looked outside. Tomorrow night would be a full moon. He sighed and went to get a glass of water, but he could feel someone's eyes following his every single move even if his house only had three windows...

* * *

"YOH!" He jumped awake at the yell and looked up to see his girlfriend glaring at him from her spot by the door. "GET UP THIS INSTANT YOU LAZY ASS!"

"Wh-what! A-Anna what're you doing here?" He asked, confused.

"I'm here because tonight is date night and you are going with me to get decent clothes and you're taking me to Inferno!" She snapped. "And since it's a Cos-play club, we need to find costumes as well."

"Uhh... Anna, I don't think that's a good idea... you've just gotten back from Rehab for your drug abuse..."

"What was that, Yoh?"

He gulped and kept his mouth closed making Anna smile in glee. "Good. Now get up!"

He got out of bed and reluctantly got dressed before he grabbed his wallet, his cell and house keys. He and Anna had been dating since middle school, his father wanted him to marry her for her money and she wanted to marry him for his as well as his high status as world Shaman champion. When they were in high school Anna got into drugs and had OD-ed once. If he hadn't come home when he did she'd have died.

He got her help and she went to rehab to get clean, but Inferno was a very classy, but also very seedy club were everything and anything went—from sex to drugs to crime to parties. It was all the sins in the world in one place. He was afraid Anna was going to take drugs again and that she might not recover this time. Sure, he didn't love the girl, but he didn't want her to kill herself either; he cared for everyone, even his worst enemies, that's just who he is.

He groaned when they left yet another shop, Anna had picked out two cocktail dresses both extremely expensive and bought herself some leather pants and cat ears and a tail. Now it was his turn to shop, but unlike her, he didn't like wearing something only once and then throwing it away and he liked cheap clothes, they were more comfortable and durable too.

They stopped at Silva's place, Silva was another shaman like them and he and his lover, Amidamaru ran a small, but cozy clothes shop. As soon as they walked in, Anna went in search of Silva's handmade jewelry as he looked about. He had been to Dante's Club before and Inferno was supposed to be the sister club to that. Meaning he had to dress as close as possible to a whore in order to get in.

"Going out with Anna, I see."

"Hey, Ami-chan. Yea, she wants to go to Inferno..." Yoh said as he kept looking. Amidamaru sighed, rubbing his temples. Anna was a big pain to deal with and it was hurting Yoh to care for her. He knew what Inferno was like. He and Silva had gone once and never went again because someone had the nerve to drug him and try and rape him in the bathroom if Silva hadn't come to look for him.

"I wish you wouldn't go there... It's dangerous. Please be careful if you do go."

"I don't have a choice. You know how Anna gets..."

Amidamaru nodded his head and sighed once more as he helped him look for an outfit fit for Inferno but also suited for everyday use. They found a straitjacket styled shirt without the sleeves, it also had rips and tears in it to make it look like he was mauled by a beast or destroyed it when escaping and had more buckles than Yoh could count. He also picked out a set of skin tight jeans with tears in them. He took the clothes and went into the dressing room while Silva looked in the back for the pieces that Anna requested.

Yoh got into his clothed and stepped out. He blushed when he noticed how... beastly it looked. And it didn't help that Anna had put on a head band on his head with wolf ears that had silver piercings in them. Or when she tied the wolf tail around his waist and made him put on biker gloves that had silver claws sewn onto the finger tips and had rubies embedded in the tips so it looked like he had blood on them. He blushed and looked at them.

Amidamaru and Silva whistled as Anna smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"Excellent! Now pay for everything and let's go! We still have to find the right shoes and I need a top for my outfit!" she ordered as if she were talking to a servant and not her fiancé.

Silva glared at her as Yoh pulled out his credit card. He hoped it wouldn't bounce since Anna's things coast almost his 600 limit on the card. Anna turned on heel and left not bothering to wait for Yoh since she was too eager to get to Inferno tonight.

Silva took the card and swiped, but it didn't ring up.

"You have 250 left on the card... I hope you can swipe money off your dad." Silva said as he rang up the clothes and used Yoh's discount card to pay for everything.

"Thanks, Silva... I'll come and work part-time to pay off the rest."

"No. You need to keep a close eye on Anna. She's a loose cannon waiting to fire." Amidamaru said.

Yoh sighed and nodded, they were right; he did need to keep close watch of her. He thanked them left to make sure Anna didn't do anything while he wasn't looking.

"Yoh's suffering too much all because of his father's wishes..." Amidamaru sighed and looked at Silva. "Is something wrong, koi?"

"... Something's going to happen tonight and I'm worried about Yoh..."

"What! We-"

"No... It's something that HAS to happen because the Great Spirit WANTS it to happen and we cannot interfere." Silva said as the dream catchers he had hanging up in the store swayed as if there was a window open, but there was no breeze and none of the windows opened, ever. And they were too far back from the door to be disturbed.

Amidamaru sighed and nodded his head...

* * *

Yoh sighed as he sat with Anna in the salon. She was having her hair and and nails done while he opted for just having his hair done. He liked doing this every now and again, having a professional treat his hair when he could no longer maintain it the way he wanted it. His usual hair stylist always wore his hair in a huge pompadour that made him laugh since it bounced and wiggled every time he moved.

"Ah, it's always a pleasure to see you, Master Yoh! What can I do for you?" He asked, his accent was a bit odd, too unique to tell if he was Italian or from somewhere in Europe.

"Hey Rio... I'm going out with Anna tonight and well, she wants to go to Inferno-!"

"Inferno!" All the beauticians cried out and looked at them as if they had grown three heads a piece.

"I heard from my brother that, that place is cursed! He went there with some friends and one of the girls disappeared out back with a guy wearing a skull mask. They figured she'd meet them the next day but she never showed up again, when they went back the next night, half way through the rave dance her dead body fell from the rafters and they shut down the club! They searched high and low, checked all the security tapes as well and never saw anyone wearing the skull mask! They couldn't pin the murder on anyone from the guests to the staff and owners of the club! And she was the 2nd victim too!" cried a very large and heavy set man.

"B.B. calm down!" Rio snapped. That man heard the craziest stories and 99% of the time they were true. "Magnet, take him out back and get him some air... Relax, I'm sure it's only a hoax, though they did find out that his brother's friend was attacked by some local gang members and their dogs. She was also doped up pretty good to so she wasn't aware that she was being attacked or dying."

"That's terrible... Maybe we shouldn't go- Itai, itai!" He rubbed his head and looked at Anna who was glaring at him.

"Man up, you lazy sack of flesh! We're going and that's final! Now fix his hair!" She then walked out and went home to get ready.

Rio was tempted to go run her over with his bike, but stopped his murderous thoughts to tend to Yoh who was still clutching his head.

"Are you alright?" Rio asked softly.

"Stop yelling, Rio! My ears hurt!" Yoh whined, making the taller male blink at him.

"But I'm not yelling... Master Yoh, did you ever go see the doctor and get that checked out?" Rio asked.

"Yes... He said that it was nothing; that I'll grow out of it eventually..." Yoh sighed when the volume went back to normal.

Rio sighed and set to work on washing Yoh's hair...

* * *

Yoh sighed, they had been standing out there for three hours and it was almost 11:30! He wanted to cry since his feet hurt so badly and he wanted to go home, but Anna was holding onto his arm with a grip so tight he was sure that if she twisted her wrist ever-so-slightly she'd break his arm.

That and his senses were acting up. He could smell the shit from the gutter far up the block as well as the sickening scent of perfumes and cologne; he could read the tiny print on some of the store windows across the street and could hear the moans coming from inside the building.

Anna was bouncing in her place, one to keep the blood flowing in her feet since the hooker heels she was wearing were cutting of most of the circulation and two because she was excited to get into the club. The bouncer looked at them both and was about to turn them away when he got a good look at Anna's rack.

"Go in... hey, cutie, have a drink on me." The bouncer said palming her ass and Anna opened her mouth to curse him, but Yoh quickly pulled her inside were two women dressed as Gothic maids handed out masks. Yoh took a cute black one that had blue glitter glued onto it in tribal style markings of a wolf. He tied it onto his face and made his way into the club, looking for Anna, since she slipped passed him while he was looking for a mask.

Music blared and shook the very room with the heavy bass and the blinding lights flashed to the music and beat. He made a face at the stench of the place: sex, sweat, smoke, and alcohol filled the air with the faint smell of the fog machines and the slight scent something that died somewhere, a mouse most likely.

He made his way down to the floor and spotted Anna practically fucking with some guy on the floor to the beat of the song. Yoh could tell by the end of the night he was going to want to slit his wrists from the headache he'd have to deal with.

'I should've asked Ren and Horo to come... at least they'd keep me from killing myself and help me with Anna.' He thought as he looked back to his fiancé, but she was gone once more.

Yoh sighed and looked for her in the endless sea of dancing bodies. He yelped when he was yanked into a chest and looked up to see a tall blonde grin down at him with lusty eyes.

"Hey there, sexy... feeling lonely?"

"Sorry, just looking for my fiancé..." He said and hoped he'd let go, no such luck.

The blonde pulled him closer and smirked and began to sway to the music, grinding into Yoh's hip as he did so, but the brunette was not swayed and with a well aimed stomp, he was free of the man. He ducked into the sea of bodies once more before he made it to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked. She was a tall girl with blue hair and ice blue eyes.

"Can I get a club soda?" he asked, looking hopeful. She nodded and grabbed a clean glass and took a nozzle from below the bar and gave him a glass of sprite soda and he smiled at her. She laughed and told him that all club sodas were free and that he'd have to pay for the big boy drinks. "I'll keep that in mind-?"

"There you are! I want a shot of Brandy and two shots of rum!" Anna barked at him and he sighed and looked at the barkeep.

"A shot of brandy and two shots of rum coming right up, that'll be 50 bucks, ma'am..."

"You heard her, Yoh! Pay up!" Anna snapped at him and he set down his card on the counter. The blue haired girl took it and rang up the purchase before she made the order, she set down the shots and Anna smirked as she downed the brandy and one of the rum shots.

"Uh Anna, you shouldn't-?" She forced the last shot glass at his lips and he had no choice but to down it or have the glass made part of his face. He coughed when his throat burned, his eyes watered a bit and Anna scoffed.

"You are such a wimp! I am going to have fun with someone who's not a GIRL!" She stormed off and found one of her old friends.

Yoh cough and wheezed as his chest hurt from the shot of rum, he was not one to drink, one because he was still underage and so was Anna, and two because he always got sick afterwards. He took his sprite and drank it down quickly hoping to lessen the burning in his chest.

The barkeep refilled his soda with water and set down some salted peanuts to help him rid the taste.

"I take it that she's the abuser in the relationship... Relax and breath calmly, the illness will pass. I'm Kanna by the way."

"Yoh... Thank you..."

She nodded and went to tend to someone as he sipped at the water and ate the peanuts, his stomach slowly settling down. He pulled out his cell and whined it was barely midnight!

He sighed and finished his water, he pulled out a 20 from his wallet and set it under his glass and waved at Kanna as she came back to check on him. She nodded and took her tip, as soon as he was gone in the endless see of bodies, she noted that one of the regulars got up and followed him, smirking to herself she muttered:

"Good luck, Yoh..."

Yoh had taken to dancing, Thriller was blaring loud and clear and he was in heaven with the grooving beat and spooky lyrics. He was the center of attention, not that he cared; he just liked to dance.

He gasped when he felt a set of strong arms wrap about his slender waist and a dark voice purr in his ear:

_**"Darkness falls across the land,  
the midnight hour close at hand.  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
to terrorize your neighborhood.  
Whosoever shall be found  
without a soul for getting down,  
must stand and face the hounds of hell  
and rot inside a corpse's shell..."**_

He gasped and moaned at the dark tone and how the body behind him felt so hot. There was this sweet scent, like fresh mint coming from them. He felt the other wrap a hand tightly over his waist as the other came and lightly gripped at his throat as they purred again in his ear.

_**"The foulest stench is in the air,  
the funk of 40 thousand years!  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
are closing in to seal your doom...  
And though you fight to stay alive,  
your body starts to shiver!  
For no mere mortal can resist  
the evil of the Thriller! (evil laughter)"**_

Yoh blinked when suddenly no one was there with him, everyone had gone back to dancing, ignoring that he was there, confused and completely lost now. He looked around hoping he might spot them, but he had no idea what they looked like. Sighing, he wandered the dance floor and found the bar where Anna and her old friends were downing shots like water. Then Anna picked up a straw and snorted up some powder off of the counter.

"Anna!" He walked over and grabbed her hand and yanked it down. She glared up at him, her eyes glazed over and she was blinking too hard to keep him in focus. "You promised not to do this again! We're leaving, now!" He ordered, but Anna didn't seem to take him seriously. She, in fact, spit in his face and punched him in the gut before she kicked his feet from under him and stomped her heel into his chest, the sharp heel of her shoe almost piercing the skin.

"Get the fuck away from me faggot...go die were I will never have to see you again!" She growled and then kicked him in the side as two of her friends picked him up and dragged him off.

He was dizzy and his head hurt, but he was sure that these two weren't getting him a cab home. His suspicions were confirmed when they forced a few pills into his mouth with some cognac to help the pills dissolve faster. He coughed and tried to force himself to throw up, but they kept his mouth shut and grinned when he slumped and then let out a sweet sounding mewl.

"Aw look the wolf bitch is in heat... let's help him out..." They laughed and he cried out in protest, but whatever they gave him was zapping his strength.

"Yeah, Anna promised us a good fuck if we messed with her fiancé!" the other said as they shoved him out into the alley and into the wall.

Yoh caught himself on the wall and panted, tears falling as what they said settled in.

'This-this why she wanted to come? To-to do this to me! Anna...' He spun and kicked one of his attackers and dodged the other. He felt dizzy from the sudden movement, but he had to do something or he was in deep trouble.

"Fucking little bitch! C'mere!" They shouted as he hurried down the alley, digging in his pocket for his cell and he pulled it up to his ear hitting speed dial.

He didn't see who he called, but as soon as he heard someone pick up he cried out.

"Help me! Anna, set me up! We're at Inferno- Aaahh!" He screamed when he was grabbed.

"Who the fuck you calling bitch! C'mere!" Yoh screamed as his hair was almost ripped from his head and dropped his cell.

Yoh whined when he heard his cell phone get smashed, but he hoped that whoever he called could help him. He was shoved down the alley and into a van. Yoh curled up when he heard the door slam and heard chuckling.

"We got an AV actress for you... ain't the little bitch a beaut?" one of the boys asked as the others all laughed and grinned lecherously at him.

"No! Get off of me!" Yoh cried as they began ripping his clothes and tying up his hands so he couldn't escape.

Yoh screamed and kicked, trying with all his might to get free of them.

"Oh man, he's really wild! I'm gonna fuck him first!" Said one of the older boys, watching as Yoh turned himself onto his stomach and began biting at his bonds.

Yoh cried out feeling something heavy land on his back, but got his hands free. He was so glad his gloves had the diamond claws on them as he scratched the pervert on him in the face. He reared up in pain and Yoh kicked him with the steel tipped boots he had on. The others got mad and pounced, he screamed and yelled, making a lot of noise; hoping someone heard him and would save him.

Suddenly the door to the van was ripped off the car just as they had gagged Yoh and handcuffed his hands to the back seat. They all looked to the door and gasped. There was a guy there, a skull mask on his face and the eyes glowing red as he growled like a monster. On his head were wolf ears and they were flooded back in anger as he stepped forward, the tail moving in agitation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, dude! If you want, you can join us!" One of the camera men said as he snarled louder, baring inhuman fangs. He climbed in and grabbed the one, who was sitting on Yoh, and broke his neck without effort. The others screamed and tried to escape, but he caught them all and killed them.

Yoh after seeing the man kill the first guy, curled up into a tight ball and tried to remain as invisible as possible. But when the others panicked and tried to get away from the killer, two of them broke the bar that held his handcuffs. Feeling his hands fall, Yoh quickly snuck out of the truck and ran. He wanted to get as far away as possible from that madman.

He ran awkwardly, his hands pressed to his chest since they were still cuffed together, so it threw him off balance, but he kept going. His fake ears and tail shifted with every bounce he made. He looked up at the moon that shone eerily in the clouded sky.

Yoh slowed to a stop and leaned on the cold brick wall near him, the cold felt wonderful on his overheated skin, but he was growing a problem down south. He sighed as he felt his body cool off a bit but stiffened when he heard a dark growl from behind him. Whimpering, Yoh turned and gasped seeing a wolf the size of a jaguar stalking him.

He moved slowly as not to alert the wolf to his escape, but it seemed to see it anyway and charged. Yoh screamed and ducked when the creature lunged at him, rolling out from under it and taking off in a mad dash into the alley near him. He hoped the smell of garbage and other nasty smells covered his scent and his fear. Yoh whined when he ran into a dead end, if he doubled back now, he ran the risk of the wolf being there and attacking him, but with his hands still bound he couldn't climb up or remove the gag in his mouth.

He found a small space for him to crawl in and he did. He sat in the small alcove with his back against the wall and his hands clasped in prayer. He watched the opening avidly frightened about what was going on...

* * *

He snarled in annoyance; he had been there since the club opened and not a single bitch caught his interest. He could feel the pull of the moon and his inner animal was raging for a bed partner. He smirked, he had a mate waiting for him, one that he claimed at a very young age, but he doubted that they had matured just yet. He looked up when a blonde slut came and rubbed her breasts against his back.

"Hey sexy, you look like my worthless fiancé... Bet you're an animal in bed." He growled at her in disgust and she only giggled. Most likely mistaking his disgusted growl for one of lust; she was more than likely drunk or high or both. He shoved away from her and made his way to the dance floor; taking a deep breath, he blinked, there was a sweet citrus scent coming from a large group of humans.

Growling in lust at the sweet scent, he made his way to the crowd and felt his inner animal break free. There dancing so enticingly was his mate-to-be; so he had finally matured that was very good news. That slender frame, those sinuous hips and that luscious ass. He slid up behind him, wrapping his arms over his waist and ground into him as he whispered in his ear. Vincent Price's Thriller rap was one of his favorites, but watching and feeling how his lovely little mate shuddered and ground against him was quickly replacing it.

Just as he was going to get a bit friskier, he heard someone whistle to him and he quickly broke away. He hurried back to the bar and glared at his pack mate.

"What Kanna?"

"I don't mind you getting hot and heavy, but you may want to consider your problems..." She indicated his features as well as his ears and tail. He cursed about letting his control slip, but was glad she called him when she did, otherwise he'd have had him on the dance floor for all to see that he was his.

He looked up when he heard someone shouting and saw his mate talking to the blonde slut from earlier. He snarled when she spit at his mate-to-be and hit him before two men carried him off. Snarling, low he looked at Kanna and she came over to him.

"His name is Yoh... she's the abuser in the relationship..."

"Well that's about to change... which room's open?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Let Marco have a go at her... that wolf needs to release some pent up tension since Jeanne's still only 15, not until next year will he be able to mate her." He said looking at his tall pack mate. The blonde was trying to seduce a random bitch, but he looked more like he was forcing them to dance with him.

"Will do... Clean up the mess or leave it?"

"Leave it; they'll mistake it for gang violence again." He said and walked away as Kanna whistled to Marco, the blonde looked to her and then to the human she indicated and smirked, his hunger for the evening will be sated...

* * *

He hurried after his mate's scent, when it suddenly changed. He growled and stormed out into the alley way. He snarled as he picked up the scent of arousal and fear. His keen hearing picking up distressed screams and cries. Moving quickly on his feet, he came up to a van and tore the door right off and glared at the humans inside. His mate was bound and gagged with one of them, who seemed to be the group alpha, on his ass.

They offered to let him join them in raping his mate; this snapped his control and he broke the alpha's neck without even trying. The others screamed and tried to get away from him, but he caught hold of them, gutting a few and breaking the necks of the others. One in particular, who had drugged his mate he forced him to drink the pills and watched in sick amusement as he OD-ed on the drugs. But when he turned to tend to his lovely bride, he was gone.

Snarling in anger, he sniffed the air before taking off after his mate-to-be while changing forms. He stopped and growled in want when he saw his mate waiting by a building, but when the brunette spun around and tried to sneak away, he lunged, intent on catching him.

But the boy was nimble even in his drugged state and ran into an alley.

'Really all this work better be worth the fuck...' He thought bitterly as he chased after the boy. He searched every hiding spot he could find on the ground since the boy didn't have the use of his hands, they were still bound and he was sure he couldn't scream either. He smirked when he heard sniffling, his sense of smell may have been thrown off, but his hearing was still there.

Following the near silent sniffles, he found a dead end and looked around carefully. He noted an alcove behind some crates; stealthily he stood up and took on his human form once more before he crouched down in front of the opening.

"Hello, Asakura Yoh..." He said softly as he grabbed the boy's ankle.

Yoh screamed in terror, even if he was still gagged, as he was pulled out of his hiding place and stared up in terror at the skull mask before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. Seeing that the boy had passed out, he gently picked him up and carried him off to his home...

* * *

_"... Asakura Mikihisa. Asakura-san, what do you have to say about your son's disappearance? What of his fiancé, Anna-san?"_

_"Well I was told a few days ago that my son's fiancé was found dead in a puddle of her own vomit... It seems she OD-ed on drugs and died...As for my son, no one's seen him for nearly a week. I am beginning to fear the worse. That is all."_

He had awakened to the news and saw the clips of the police wheeling out several body bags as the reporter told them about Anna's death and the mauled bodies of a local AV group. At first it didn't stick, but when it did, Yoh shot up in from his place on the sofa. He noted a few things once the dizziness dissipated. He was dressed in PJs that were big on him, covered by a bunch of blankets and a fur quilt, he was resting on large fluffy pillows, a bucket was beside him filled with his stomach contents, a tray of medicines, a cup of tea and a cup of soup were left on the coffee table as a basin filled with melting ice and water and a rag in it sat on the mini table near his middle.

"Wha-what?" He was confused. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being chased through the alley by a wolf and then that man that killed those men, who were trying to rape him, standing before him.

He gasped when the door opened and his kidnapper walked into the room carrying a bowl of soup with buttered toast.

"Finally awake I see... They overdosed you on those pills. I was worried when you began to have a fit and then remained unconscious for the last few days." He said as he moved the water basin and rag before setting down the plate and smiling at him. "Eat this while it's hot. You'll feel better."

Yoh stared at the food before shaking his head and pursing his lips tightly. The man sighed and sat down so that Yoh couldn't kick him or turn away from him. Yoh shook his head and tried to smack his hands away from him, but the man grew angry, pinning him down with his hands above his head and forcing him to face him. Yoh whimpered as he looked into those dark brown eyes that slowly bled into blood red, sharp fangs were bared as a low growl was emanated from deep within his chest.

"Do not be spoiled; eat or you will remain sick. I can't mate with you if you are ill." He snapped and let him go. Yoh slowly sat up and when the kidnapper pressed the spoon to his lips he ate it, not wanting to feel that powerful grip around him again.

He smiled as his mate-to-be ate his meal without further disputes. He didn't want to do that, but he needed to show him, who was the more powerful of the two. He remembered how delicate humans were so he had grabbed him firmly, but barely put any pressure on him. He was sure that the human had felt the immense strength he was hiding.

"My name is Hao. Akira Hao." He said finally and Yoh blinked around the toast he was nibbling on. He pulled it from his mouth and licked his lips; Hao watched the movement of that small pink tongue with much interest.

"Hao... Why did you kidnap me?" Yoh asked, shrinking away in case Hao pinned him down again.

Hao smirked at the question and moved the bowl out of the way as he loomed over Yoh once more. "Because, my sweet little Yoh, I want to make you my mate."

Yoh's eyes got wide as he shrank back further before he gave a scream. Hao jumped back at the sudden sound and fell off the sofa when Yoh punched him. Yoh scrambled from the sheets and sofa and ran for a random door, opening it and dashing inside, pulling it closed and locking it just as Hao slammed right into it. He backed away from the door, his eyes wide with fear as he heard angered growls and snarls before silence.

'Oh no, oh no... what am I going to do...' He was still weak and he doubted that they were anywhere near other humans, but he had to make a run for it. He kept backing up from the door until he felt someone's hot breath on his neck.

With a whimper, Yoh turned to see a very angry Hao. The other's ears were folded back in anger as his tail swished about in jerky movements as if he was holding himself back from harming Yoh. Backing away from him, Yoh looked for an escape. The window was open from when Hao snuck in; so if he got Hao as far from the window as possible, but also still be able to reach it himself, then he could find a way home!

"You're testing really dangerous waters..." Hao growled out, his handsome features becoming feral.

"Well... You killed those men! How do I know you won't do the same to me!" He yelled back, being mindful of his steps as well as Hao's. He felt the wall on his back and Hao smirked.

"It seems you're trapped... and no I won't kill you, just pound you until you pass out from pleasure." he said and then lunged. Yoh spun out of the way and ran for the window as Hao crashed into the wall and growled.

'That's starting to get on my nerves...'

He got up and ran to the open window and looked about, he couldn't spot his mate, but he could smell him close by. Jumping out of the window he turned into a large wolf and went in search of his mate-to-be.

'He's playing right into my hands...' He thought as he sniffed about carefully...

* * *

Yoh moved as quietly as he could and ran down a path in the heavily dense forest. He would've found this place lovely if it wasn't because he was being hunted by a werewolf and being held prisoner. He tripped and fell, cutting his hand on some rocks. He winced and got up, but he had to keep going, Hao would be after him soon.

He ran down the path, hoping to get as far away from Hao as possible, but when he heard growls, he knew they weren't Hao's. He stopped, seeing other wolves there. Yoh slid to a stop and fell on his backside in pure terror.

'Why me!' He asked himself as he kept his bleeding hand close to him and off the floor as he tried a three-limbed crab walk.

The wolves snarled and snapped their jaws as they lunged at him.

"HAO!" He screamed and curled up as small as possible.

Hao lunged out of the forest and knocked the smaller wolves away from his mate-to-be. He snarled and snapped his jaws at them and they whimpered and ran off, their tails between their legs. Hao didn't stop until he was sure that they were gone before he spun on Yoh. The small human was curled up and trembling in fear.

He had smelt the blood and had feared that Yoh had been killed or raped, but looking at him now he knew that he was merely injured. He growled softly, and nudged Yoh's side with his snout. Said boy looked up at him with teary eyes and with a wail, he wrapped his arms over Hao's neck and sobbed.

Hao growled low, soothingly as his little mate cried and held him close. It was a while before Yoh stopped and when he did he had fallen asleep against Hao. The wolf snorted in amusement as he lay on his side, his mate pressed tightly to him for protection and warmth.

'So foolish... but adorably so.' He thought again as he laid his own head down and took a nap, keeping his tail wrapped firmly over Yoh's waist...

* * *

Yoh moaned and awoke to a soft bed, the room was dark, but somehow he knew where he was. Sitting up slowly he noted his bedroom, the dresser, closet, his desk and stereo. The window was closed and the curtains were open, revealing another lovely full moon. He sighed and looked at his hand that had been treated and bandaged.

Sighing, he carefully got out of bed and walked over to his door. Walking out into his living room he blinked, Hao was sitting on the sofa, watching the news with a sneer.

"Stupid slut. She deserved a death worse than OD... Too bad Marco couldn't have his fun with her." Hao said suddenly. "Come sit..."

Yoh moved over to him, sitting down a bit close to Hao, but not touching. He was still slightly scared of what he would do to him.

"Your father made a funeral for that bitch. But he cares less about his own offspring..."

"He's never cared about me... I am nothing more than a tool he can use..." Yoh said sadly, leaning his head on Hao's shoulder, unconsciously seeking comfort from his mate. "He wanted me to marry Anna for her money. I had no other choice or he'd have hurt me somehow..."

"Shall I kill him for you?" Hao asked, pulling him tight against his side. "I can make it look like all the others, a gang attack with fighter dogs."

"No! He may not be a kind person, but he's still my dad!" Yoh said, trying to pull away, but Hao would have none of that.

Yoh struggled and pounded his fists on Hao's strong chest as the werewolf chuckled and pulled him even closer.

"Hush, love, hush... I will not do anything; for now. But if he ever hurts you again, I will kill him." Hao said his eyes flashing red to emphasize his point.

Yoh struggled more before finally giving in and accepting Hao's promise. Hao smirked and turned off the TV and pinned Yoh on the plush carpet. Yoh gasped and struggled to get away as Hao chuckled and laid his body down on the struggling boy.

"Come now, let's make this official..."

"I never agreed to be your mate! Let me go!" Yoh struggled to get free of the stronger male, but Hao laughed again, his ears arching in pride and amusement.

"But you did... the mark I gave you years ago is still there and since you didn't mate with anyone else, that means you agree that you are mine." Hao said. "Sex is a very powerful thing to my people. Since you never mated with that bitch or anyone else, then you are mine to mate... And I've waited a long time since we were only children when I had bitten you."

"You're that wolf! You bit me! I got very sick and almost died! Get off of- mmph!"

Hao kissed him hard to prevent him from screaming further. It worked well, shocking him into stillness as he kissed and nipped at the brunette's neck and licked and bit his lip, asking for entrance. Yoh gasped in pleasure and then moaned, his eyes closing as he tasted cool mint and something that was uniquely Hao. Hao took his time tasting that sweet and tangy mouth belonging to his mate.

The kiss was slow, sensual; loving. He touched his slender neck and down his softly curved shoulders, feeling the light muscles of his chest down to his stomach, grabbing his slender hips and finally cupping soft, but firm butt cheeks. Yoh whined and turned his head, gasping as Hao kissed and nipped and played with his neck.

Rolling his hips down on Yoh, Hao growled possessively at the heated cry of pleasure Yoh let out. He watched through glazed red eyes as Yoh threw his head back with the moan, baring his throat and his creamy skin tinting a light pink from the rush of blood to his face and to his not so little friend. Yoh rolled his hips up into Hao's hard-on and down onto his big hands, his claws lightly teasing him through his yukata, making his butt tingle and his body shudder in pleasure.

"You seem very accepting... You're moving like a bitch in heat. Do I turn you on that much?" Hao asked in a deeper voice than before, his lust making his eyes dark and his voice heavy as his inner animal raged to tear the boy's clothes to shreds and to mount him like no one's business.

"... make me... yours..." Yoh blushed hotly as he gasped those words out, he felt like a slut begging for sex, but Hao didn't treat him that way. His gentleness was overwhelming and the loving touches made him shiver.

"Then bare yourself to me..." Hao said forcing himself up and off his mate-to-be.

Yoh blushed even hotter as he slowly undid the sash on his yukata, letting fall to the floor as he shyly took the right side of the robe to pull it but stopped, his face was redder than a sun burnt tomato and tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Hao smiled softly and licked at the salty liquid and took the robe's folds and gently, carefully peeled them open and off his body. He had purposely not dressed the boy in underwear so he now lay bare to him. Yoh blushed and tried to close his legs as well as hide his face, but Hao caught his hands and pinned them to the sides of his head as his tail wrapped over one of Yoh's thighs and pulled them gently apart so he could settle on him.

"Never hide you're beauty from me... Now watch as I bare myself..." Hao said softly and took off his poncho, revealing toned, hard muscles and then removing his pants. Yoh blushed and covered his face to try and hide away again, but Hao smiled and laid down on him again, his naked erection pressed into Yoh's erection as well.

"Aaah! H-Hao!"

"Mmm, you sound lovely... bear with me..." Hao said spreading Yoh's legs further and then gripping his erection and guiding it to the hole. "Sorry, but I have to take you like any other animal... Hold onto me and bite me if it hurts too much."

Yoh gulped and nodded, but noticed that Hao had picked his hair up into a messy bun. Hao nodded and began pressing in. Yoh's eyes shot wide as he felt himself tear from the tip of the head pushing into him. He grabbed Hao's torso and rested his head on his shoulder as he gasped and tried to keep from screaming in pain.

It hurt, it hurt so much! He gasped and cried out when he felt the muscles of his anus tear a little more before he screamed when the head went in with a wet pop from his blood. Hao was on cloud nine: he knew Yoh was tight, but not this much! It was heaven even if it was only his tip inside of him. Yoh was digging his fingers into Hao's shoulder blades as he cried and gasped.

"Shh... I'll wait before going in..." Hao gasped out. He knew this would hurt a great deal, but it need to be done.

Five minutes passed, but to Yoh if felt like years. Hao felt him relax, if only a little and slowly pushed in once more. Yoh screamed louder, his eyes wide and tears pouring without his knowledge, but then he clamped his mouth onto Hao's shoulder to keep his screams muffled as Hao kept going in, inch by slow agonizing inch.

Hao growled out when his balls touched those soft globs of hot ass. The sweet scent of orange mixed with the coppery smell of blood was the last straw. Hao howled loudly before he pulled out and slammed back in. Yoh bit him harder, breaking the skin and marking him as his mate as Hao moved within him, hard and heavy.

Yoh cried and gasped, moaning when his sweet spot was hit. Hao noted the change in his cries and aimed for that spot, forcing Yoh to scream and cry out like a wild banshee.

It was amazing! The stinging from his ripped anus coupled with the overbearing pleasure left him blind to all, but Hao. The strong thrusts in and gentle pulls out left him quaking for more. In, out, in, out, in, out; gods in heaven he wanted this to never end. Hao was so big and hot! He felt like he was melting from the inside out. He mewled and moaned as Hao panted harshly, growling and snarling as he moved faster and harder into Yoh's compliant body.

"Ha- ha- Hao! C-cumming! Aaaah! HAO!" Yoh screamed as his milky cream shot out of him and onto his stomach and chest, some landing on his face as Hao snarled from the tight heat constricting even more before he bellowed out his own cry of completion as he came in Yoh's ass, and pulled out to spray the rest on his mates chest and face.

Yoh moaned as he felt Hao's hot cum sooth his sore ass while he drifted off into the dark embrace of sleep. Hao chuckled, his little Yoh would need training, one round was not nearly enough to sate Hao's lust, but for now one would do.

"Sleep well, my Yoh... My mate..." Hao purred as he picked up the boy to carry him off to bed and get him cleaned up for the most part...

* * *

Mikihisa glared outside his window, the media hadn't shut up once about his stupid son. The boy was still missing and his fiancé was dead. He growled when his son's friends walked into his office uninvited and glared at them.

"He's not coming back." he snapped at them.

"Well of course not! You're not even making an effort to look for him!" a Chinese boy snapped, his golden eyes reminding him of a dragon. The purple haired boy use to bully Yoh until Yoh saved him from men in black suits that tried to kidnap him while he was on his way to see his sensei, Bason. Ever since they were the best of friends.

"He's not worth the effort."

The Chinese boy was about to wring his neck when his older sister grabbed his shoulder and said.

"You have no idea what you are losing! He's a very kind hearted boy and he's worth so much more as a human being rather than your tool for staying on top in the shaman world! We believe Yoh will make an excellent king!" She said.

"That boy can barely pass his English test let alone rule over the shamans!" Mikihisa yelled, but gasped when the police chief walked in.

"Sir, we've found your son... he was unconscious near the edge of the forest. The paramedics looked at him, he's fine, a bit beat up, but otherwise unharmed... This young man had found him and was taking him to the nearest town to see a doctor." The man said, giving him a dark look.

Hao walked in with Yoh wrapped safely in his arms, but he was glaring death at Mikihisa as he said.

"Hello father."

Everyone blinked as the police officer walked over to Mikihisa.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder, child abuse and neglect. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law; you have the right to an attorney, if you don't have one the state will provide you with one..." The officer said as he walked out with a struggling Mikihisa.

"THAT ROTTEN BASTARD IS OT MY SON! HE IS **NOT** MY SON!"

Hao smirked at the man as he glared at him.

"You'll pay!"

"No, you will... I owe you for leaving me out in that forest to die as a babe, but as you can see I am standing right here." he smirked as the door closed. "I know you all want to know what is going on, but in due time, for now, Yoh and I need some rest. Feel free to stay here, I'm going to put him to bed and go to bed myself..."

The others nodded and let them go to sleep. In Yoh's room, Yoh snuggled closer to Hao and said:

"You are such a liar..."

"And you are such an actor."

Yoh smiled and snuggled closer to his mate.

"I wonder if they figured out that we're not twins?"

"Probably not... Love you, Yoh."

"Love you too, Hao..." Yoh said and fell asleep soon after...

* * *

And there you go! The one shot I promised! If there are any questions or anything you need help understanding please tell me!

You know the deal, REVIEW OR I KILL HAO!

Hao: _**WHAT!**_


End file.
